Eterno Retorno
by Aredhiel
Summary: Porque el lazo que los une es tan fuerte y maravilloso, tan mágico y profundo que, pese a las dificultades, pese a que sus corazones puedan latir por otras personas también, pese a las circunstancias, pese a la muerte, pese a todo, encontraran un modo de retornar al otro para estar siempre juntos / Concurso: "Cuéntame un cuento de Navidad Shingekero I" / Canonverse / EREN & ARMIN /


**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias |** Boys love. Amor entre chicos. Sutil insinuación erótica mejor conocida como lime.

 **Notas |** Para el concurso, me fue sorteado lo siguiente:

—Personaje sorteado: Eren ||Personaje escogido: Armin.  
—Poema: Piedra de sol (Octavio Paz).  
—Elemento: Canción.  
—Palabras: 1196 (incluido el título).

* * *

.

.

 **ETERNO RETORNO**

.

.

La madera cruje bajo sus pies rompiendo el candor de la melodía de la cajita musical sobre la mesita de noche. Un ritmo dulzón, navideño, una _**canción**_ sosa hablando de imposibles. Lo irrita.

«Es hoy», piensa. El momento de acudir al llamado de ese demonio que comparte su sangre, ha llegado.

«¿Es correcto?», se pregunta. Suda frío, sacude la cabeza y entreabre los labios, exhala, como si sorbiera coraje para su resolución y condena.

Es el momento. El instante ideal. Los corazones agitados de la Legión, de los veteranos que son todos y cada uno de ellos que conocieron el horror de ver cara a cara a un titán, han sido apaciguados, acariciados apenas por una calma sutil pero necesaria para sedar y bajar la guardia de todos: Navidad.

Dulce Navidad, tramposa Navidad.

El alcohol de la celebración apenas le dará unas cuantas horas. Debería irse de ahí, debería aprovechar el tiempo.

«Lo estoy aprovechando», gruñe la bestia apasionada que vive en él, porque sí, se irá, hará lo que deba de hacer para avanzar aunque eso le destroce el alma, pero no lo hará hasta terminar todo aquí, hasta pisar el último escalón de la mano de Armin. Porque así debe ser. Porque siempre ha sido así: los dos juntos.

Una brisa fría le lame los pies cuando se trepa a la cama. El alcohol ha hecho efecto en Armin quien no lo ha notado. Se equivoca. Armin está menos vigilante, pero no lo suficiente para ignorar como el colchón se hunde a sus costados.

—Ere…

Apaga el murmullo de su voz con un beso. No hay tiempo para explicaciones de su parte ni para regaños de parte de Armin quien, un segundo después, forcejea, no porque le desagrade, está seguro que no, sino porque necesita una _explicación_.Siempre la necesita.

El tiempo se desvanece como partículas de arena al viento. Se desespera.

— _Por favor…_ —le ruega sobre los labios con voz débil. No puede desperdiciar tiempo ni energía. Tiene que dejar que le ame ahora, luego no podrán. Luego es posible que Armin le odie y está bien, pero primero debe dejar que le ame, como lo quiere hacer hoy, como lo ha hecho siempre.

Los ojos azules manan un brillo de entendimiento, no necesita preguntarle, no tendrá una respuesta concreta, pero lo intuirá, así han funcionado siempre. Armin sabe, nunca sabe qué, pero sabe. Y Eren sabe eso.

Eren cree que su gesto ha sido tosco hasta que Armin contiene la curiosidad que lucha por salir de su cabeza, por materializarse en sus labios como pregunta y le devuelve en su lugar un beso sediento, sorbiéndole la vida a través de la boca.

« _No tenemos tiempo. No como antes_ ».

Los recuerdos acuden como estrellas fugaces a la mente de ambos.

Morirán. Eren partirá primero y Armin le seguirá. Es el destino. Deben estar juntos como siempre lo han estado, sin importar qué.

Y todo entre ambos es una locura. Un torbellino desesperado. Se separarán, lo saben. A su vez, tanto tiempo privándose el uno del otro, sus corazones divididos, sin duda ha sido un preludio triste que debe coronarse con un encuentro alegre, una oda a todo lo que han sido ellos.

Pareciera que Eren está más tiempo arriba, pareciera que él es el salvaje, pero es apenas un ciego y Armin el lazarillo que le guía a esa ruta fogosa. El corazón de Eren late como loco cuando le besa la piel, sonríe con lágrimas en los ojos.

 _ **«**_ _ **V**_ _ **oy por tu cuerpo como por el mundo, tu vientre es una plaza soleada»**_ _,_ piensa Eren con adoración al besar la piel clara en tono dorado de Armin. Su mente da un brinco, sus alas rotas lo elevan y trae a su memoria el primer beso que le robó siendo apenas unos niños.

« _Mi mamá dijo que las personas hacen esto cuando se aman_ », ríe al recordar el violento sonrojo que provocó en Armin. Vergüenza pasajera, a partir de ese momento, jamás dejaron de besarse. A escondidas y a oscuras, como los amantes más vehementes hacen.

Está nervioso. También lo estuvo cuando amó a Historia. Pero igual que con ella, Eren es quien contempla y se deja llevar, los guías son ellos. A Historia, Ymir la amó primero. Lo supo por cómo ella lo tocó e hizo que la tocara, por cómo se volvió hombre entre la calidez de sus muslos. Eren lo sabe y acepta. Lo acepta cómo acepta ahora que Armin desvíe los ojos a la nada y suspire en una confesión que reza « _Annie_ ».

Recuerda que se molestó cuando por cotilleos de Jean y Connie supo de las visitas que Armin le hacía a Annie, de que todos los jueves por la tarde iba a ese hueco para verla. No supo porque le hirvió la sangre entonces, pero ahora sí, estaba celoso. ¿Por qué Armin dirigía con tal adoración su atención a otro?

« _Te vi con Historia_ » recuerda las palabras de Armin cuando se dirigían juntos a entrenar sus poderes titán. Seguía molesto. « _Estoy feliz por ti, por los dos_ ». Armin lo miró como siempre lo miraba, con esos ojos soñadores que le dieron esperanza, que lo salvaron de la ira y a cambio le dieron libertad. Esos ojos que tanto amaba. Armin lo abrazó sin rencor. Tan feliz y sincero. La conciencia le chilló y tuvo que devolverle el abrazo deseando decirle que esperaba que Annie saliera de esa prisión y ambos fueran felices también, mas no lo dijo, esperó en su siempre torpeza que su abrazo fuera suficiente para que Armin lo entendiera.

 _ **El mundo cambia si dos se miran y se reconocen**_ _,_ como hacen ellos ahora con los dedos y las manos vagando en esos lugares tan voluptuosos y prohibidos. Es como esa primera vez, cuando Armin consiguió aquellas ilustraciones de chicas sin ropa, la excitación subió y por primera vez se _tocaron_ , despacito, por todos lados.

Pero no, esta vez es distinto, no van a ciegas bajo la ropa, no. Ahora se miran, sus pieles se encuentran por completo, se rozan. El vello dorado de un día soleado sobre el miembro de Armin contrasta con el suyo, pelitos oscuros y frondosos, un bosque cobijado por la noche al que los dedos de Armin despeinan como viento.

Saliva, fricción, adoración mutua y pasa lo que debe de pasar cuando dos seres se aman, dejar de ser dos para ser uno solo. Los labios del uno sellan un aullido doloroso y placentero del otro.

Eren es feliz. Por este instante eterno y efímero cree incluso que logrará su propósito de un mañana mejor para su hijo y para todos. Cree ahí, entre los brazos de Armin, entre sus manos siempre más despiertas y pícaras que la suyas, que todo saldrá bien.

Más que nada, Eren sabe al mirar a Armin a los ojos y sabe que Armin sabe también que, si existe otra vida, si tienen la oportunidad de renacer en un mundo mejor. Se encontrarán, Eren para salvarlo de otros y Armin para rescatarlo de sí mismo. Es el destino, de ambos, el _eterno retorno_ siempre hacia al otro para amarlo y protegerlo sin importar qué.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones |**

1 || Me fue otorgado el poema «Piedra de sol» de Octavio Paz. El mismo se trata de un poema denominado: «Frase circular» o «Eterno retorno», es decir, el poema termina donde empieza o inicia donde acaba en un ciclo irrompible. La historia busca mantener latente dicha esencia.

2 || Algo curioso y que deseo mencionar también es que, si bien se tiene la imagen de que Armin es más ingenuo que Eren, esto es falso, como los cortos del _Chimi Kyara Gekijō – Tondeke! Kunren Heidan_ dejan entrever. En un capítulo, Armin conseguiría una revista para adultos y se la muestra al resto de chicos de la Tropa 104. A esto hace alusión el relato, siendo Eren, en este aspecto, canónicamente más distraído e ingenuo. 

Gracias por leer n_n


End file.
